Todo por Balamb
by Arukeru
Summary: La historia de un niño solitario de Trabia que quería ser algo más que su padre, un SeeD fallecido en un accidente. Su vida cambia tras la decisión de su madre de darlo todo por él. Pero ahora tenía que vivir su propia vida.
**Hola, he leído varios one-shots y algún capítulo de varios fanfics, pero no había nada tal y como a mí me gustaría que fuera contado, y de los personajes que yo tengo aprecio. Voy a escribir varios One-shots, o historias cortas sobre varios NPCs del juego y algunos que creo que han existido en el pasado o futuro. También voy a hacer otros relatos mucho más extensos, de varios capítulos, pero ya los iréis viendo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Vida nueva.**

Un día soleado cerca de Trabia, jugaba el pequeño Wembley con el barro, hacía pequeños regueros con los que después ponía barcos de papel para hacer carreras entre ellos. Lo malo es que no tenía con quién jugar a su invención. El pobre niño era alguien solitario aunque él había intentado jugar con otros niños, pero estos le rechazaron varias veces porque decían simplemente que era "raro". La madre de Wembley, Keran, llamó al pequeño:

-Wem, ¡vuelve a casa! Se va a poner a llover de un momento a otro, no tenemos dinero para que vuelvas a enfermar como la última vez.

Wembley: ¡Pero mamá! Tenía ya preparado todo el circuito, iba a jugar con unos amigos. –Antes de que terminara la frase su madre le cortó rotundamente, sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún amigo-

Keran: ¿Quieres ir a visitar el bosque de los chocobos, verdad?

Wembley: ¡Claro!

Keran: Pues entra ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar además.

A Wembley no le gustaba como sonaba eso, su madre era alguien disciplinada pero flexible. No había oído anteriormente dirigirse tan seria hacia él, sólo tenía 10 años y eso le impactó de una manera curiosa. Se limpió los pies en el felpudo y seguidamente entró en la casa, con su madre a pesar de todo recibiéndole con una sonrisa. Se sentaron en el comedor, y la madre ya en un tono más serio, se dirigió a su hijo.

Keran: Wembley, ¿has pensado ya qué quieres hacer? –Su madre sólo le llamaba por su nombre completo cuando era algo realmente importante.

Wembley: Hmm,…no sé a qué te refieres. –dijo con la cara confundida.

Él sabía de sobra de qué le iba a hablar, todos los niños y niñas que él conocía ya se iban marchando al Jardín de Trabia a quedarse internos, otros volvían los fines de semana, y él que vivía tan sólo a 20 min andando podía ir y volver si quisiera todos los días. Lo habitual en la zona era entrar con 8/9 años, pero Wembley quería hacer algo importante, no quería ser SeeD.

Keran: Me refiero a tu futuro. Verás, el año pasado ya se pasó la fecha de preinscripción y no pudiste entrar en el Jardín, y no será porque lo tenemos bastante cerca… Quiero lo mejor para ti.

Wembley: Mamá, yo… -le disgustaba enormemente tener que convertirse en un SeeD, lo único que sabía de ellos es que tenían que trabajar en equipo, y eso a él no se le daba nada bien.

Keran: Verás cómo allí haces amigos, al fin y al cabo los compañeros de clase acaban siendo uña y carne con el tiempo. No será tan difícil, tienes que intentarlo.

No le hacía especialmente gracia, pero quería muchísimo a su madre y tampoco quería decepcionarla. A muy regañadientes y después de un poco más de 10 minutos insistiéndole puedo convencerlo de entrar en el Jardín. Pero al instante la madre se puso con los ojos llorosos, y la voz un poco temblorosa. Su hijo se percató y en seguida reaccionó.

Wembley: ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Keran:…Es que,uf… Yo quiero que –le temblaba bastante la voz en esos momentos- tú…

Wembley: Es porque no tienes tiempo por el trabajo, lo sé. Mañana iré a hacer la preinscripción al Jardín. _Vaya, no había visto a mamá tan llorosa nunca._

Keran se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey y ya más calmada le dijo.

Keran: No es eso cariño. No vas a ir a Trabia, irás a Balamb.

La cara de Wembley fue entre "esto es lo mejor y peor que me ha pasado en la vida". Él no quería desprenderse de su madre, pero Trabia sólo le recordaba lo sólo que estaba y la vida social tan mala que tenía. Por dentro le recorrieron muchas emociones diferentes pero le sorprendió tanto que dijo que sí, sin pensarlo.

Más tarde ese mismo día ya casi a media noche, después de decirle que se marcharía en un par de días y mientras preparaba ya la maleta. Wembley le perseguían de repente pensamientos que no se le habían pasado en ningún momento, pero empezó a ser consciente de la situación real a la que se enfrentaba.

 _Me marcho a Balamb, no me lo puedo creer. Siempre he querido ir allí,…y además mamá tiene razón, haré amigos sin problema._

Mientras colocaba más cosas en una mochila.

 _Un momento… Irme a Balamb es un gasto muy grande para mamá. ¿Cómo es posible? Pero si está siempre trabajando. ¿Habrá gastado todos los ahorros de papá?* El barco a Balamb es lo de menos…Pero estar en el Jardín no saldrá barato…_

*Su padre era Seed de Trabia, y murió a las pocas misiones de empezar su carrera, con lo que ahorró durante un periodo corto, pero teniendo en cuenta que era de rango 10, la cantidad no era mala del todo. Tuvo un accidente en un bosque de Galbadia, donde unos soldados estrellaron su coche por una ladera y éste callo sobre él en su misión de reconocimiento. A penas lo recuerda, ya que faltó al tener el año y medio. Su madre siempre habla de él como un soñador simple. Sólo quería que su familia fuera feliz y que tuvieran un techo y comida para subsistir.

Wembley se puso un poco triste, con ápices de preocupación. Su madre trabajaba en una empresa de transportes, de recepcionista. La empresa se dedicaba al alquiler de coches para hacer expediciones por el valle de Trabia y al rededor, coches preparados para terrenos montañosos y nevados. Con la empresa, tenía un convenio con el único barquero del puerto, el cual estaba en las últimas por los pocos visitantes que había en la región. Éste les hacía doble descuento, por ser habitante de Trabia y por prestar uno de sus coches cuando le ha hecho falta. Es apreciable que con el clima de Trabia no es fácil el turismo y mucho menos el tránsito comercial, pues la zona es bastante limitada y la población muy dispersa debido a la zona montañosa.

A pesar de los inconvenientes que todo esto provoca, lo echaría de menos probablemente, pero las ventajas que tendría yendo a Balamb serían muy grandes comparando con lo que poseía en su tierra natal. Quería que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de él, que pudiera compararlo con la sencillez de su padre, y que además pudiera demostrarle que él era capaz de hacer algo más que ser un "simple SeeD".

El día llegó y marcharon hacia el puerto. Estaba muy nervioso y no sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar, pero estaba muy decidido e iba a afrontar lo que fuera para seguir adelante. Su madre estaba muy feliz, con una pena enorme por dentro por la marcha de su único hijo, pero muy feliz.

Se acercaron hacia el embarcadero donde se encontraba el barquero que conocía su madre.

-Keran: ¡Buenos días! ¿Llegamos a tiempo?

-Barquero: Justo en el momento apropiado.- Dijo con una sonrisa que se veía levemente tras su espesa barba grisácea.

Sólo había 2 tripulantes más a parte del propio barquero y uno de ellos era su ayudante, el otro era una señora muy mayor que viajaba a Dollet.

Keran cogió fuertemente a su hijo de las manos y le dijo.

-Wem, espero que todo vaya genial ahora que te marchas a Balamb. Sabes que mamá te quiere mucho. No olvides que cada 2 meses podrás venir un par de días a visitarme. Y envíame cartas contándome cómo te va por allí y si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame sin dudarlo.

Su madre no paraba de darle indicaciones al mismo tiempo que le decía lo mucho que le quería y lo echaría de menos, pero el barquero a pesar de no tener a penas clientes quería llegar a Dollet a una buena hora, y teniendo que hacer una parada en Balamb, se le haría tarde.

Barquero: Keran, tenemos que partir.

Keran abrazó a su hijo con todo el cariño que una madre podía tener al despedirse de su hijo de diez años que se inscribía en un Jardín a cientos de km de distancia. Wembley le devolvió el abrazo de una forma muy protectora, como queriendo indicar que se estaba haciendo un pequeño hombretón.

Se adentró en la embarcación y se acomodó mientras el barquero comenzó a arrancar ya que había quitado el seguro de anclaje mientras se despedían. Una vez se puso en dirección Balamb, Wembley le volvían a recorrer pensamientos una y otra vez, pero ésta vez eran intentando averiguar qué le ocurriría cuando llegara a Balamb. No tenía ansiedad, pero si mucha curiosidad por su futuro, ganas de vivirlo.

Después del largo trayecto que tuvo el barco, amarró en el puerto de Balamb. Wembley bajó del mismo, y se dispuso a ir a la entrada del pueblo. El olor a mar que había era bastante penetrante ese día, la marea estaba tranquila pero los focarroles de la playa hacían que se estremeciera de vez en cuando la orilla y el salitre era perceptible en el ambiente. Cuando pasó el hotel y se dirigió a la avenida principal se le iba dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, queriendo llegar cuanto antes. El viaje había sido agotador, pero tenía tanta ilusión por conocer su nuevo hogar que corrió por la calle, pero se tropezó con una pequeña piedra del camino cayendo encima otro niño, mucho más pequeño que él. Éste se puso a llorar en seguida, pero su madre le cogió en brazos.

-Zell, ¿estás bien? Chaval, ¿te has hecho daño?

-Wembley: No no, estoy bien. Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada. Ya estaba llorando cuando lo he recogido. (Verás, es que lo he adoptado y echa de menos su orfanato, tenía amiguitos y amiguitas…parecían muy unidos). Tranquilo, este chico será fuerte. Bueno, ¡no te entretengo más!

-Wembley: ¡Muchas gracias señora!

Wembley siguió su marcha, pero esta vez más aligerada, para no tener otro altercado como el que acababa de sufrir. Lo tomó como una señal para tomarse las cosas con más calma. La emoción se había apoderado de él.

Se aproximó ya a la entrada de Balamb, donde una compañera de trabajo de su madre (era una franquicia), le esperaba en la ventanilla del taller de alquiler.

-Tú debes de ser el pequeño Wembley.

-Así es. –Wem no conseguía verle la cara a la señora, ya que tenía la persiana mitad bajada, con lo cual sólo sabía que era una mujer de caderas anchas.

-Mi compañero te acompañará al coche, que tengas un buen viaje.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Se dirigió al coche con entusiasmo, colocó su maleta y mochila en el maletero, y antes de que pudiera cerrarlo el conductor le habló.

-¿Es tu primera vez en Balamb? ¡Ni has esperado a que salga a ayudarte muchacho!

-Esto…sí. Yo pensaba que…

-No pasa nada chico, me han comentado que vienes de Trabia. –Wembley se introdujo ya en el coche, acomodándose.

-Sí, he vivido allí toda mi vida. –El conductor arrancó y salió de la entrada de Balamb, dando un par de bocinazos de despedida para el taller.

-Yo estuve una vez en Trabia, fui a visitar un bosque de Chocobos. Pero ha llovido bastante desde entonces, buen lugar. Aunque muy frío para mi gusto. Habrás comprobado que el clima de aquí no tiene nada que envidiar de donde vienes ¿eh? –dijo con tono de mofa pero desde el respeto.

-Ya,…la verdad es que aquí se está muy bien y la brisa suave me gusta, sobre todo con el sol que hace. Lo de la ayuda, muchas gracias, pero me he acostumbrado a hacerme yo casi todo. _El bosque chocobo…pensaba que iría a verlo justamente hoy._

-Eso que dices no es muy apropiado para un chico de tu edad. –dijo el conductor sorprendido. Pero en el Jardín tendrás una visión diferente de la vida, seguro.

A Wembley le entró un fuerte golpe de nostalgia por todo su cuerpo, sabía que pasarían meses o incluso años hasta que pudiera visitar el bosque chocobo con su madre. Le apenaba tener que esperar tanto tiempo, pero esa sensación se le disipó en cuestión de segundos cuando vio que el Jardín de Balamb estaba a escasos metros. Su mirada brillaba con una energía y vitalidad esplendorosa, apenas podía creerse que estaba donde estaba.

En menos de dos minutos ya estaban en la carretera del Jardín, camino al garaje del mismo. Cuando estaba ya aparcando, pudo ver a un hombre con un sombrero amarillo que le ocultaba prácticamente todo el rostro, con una túnica granate hasta el suelo, parecía que le estaba esperando.

Salió del coche y se despidió del amable conductor que ésta vez sí que se dejó ayudar con el equipaje que estaba en el maletero. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia el hombre del sombrero, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

-Donaugh, Wembley le esperábamos. Alumno con ID 23120. Acompáñeme.

Wembley quedó perplejo, parecía que le estuviera hablando un robot, o algo mucho peor, como si un parásito estuviera dentro de aquel hombre, controlado por la seriedad y sequedad que le hacía característico en la única frase con la que se le podía juzgar.

Se trataba de un profesor común del Jardín, nada del otro mundo. Acostumbraban a ser así de fríos con el alumnado, y en general también. Parecían mostrar devoción por su trabajo haciendo parecer que estaban obsesionados con sus tareas y misiones dentro de la docencia.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo del garaje hasta la zona circular del Jardín en la que el silencio sepulcral que había creado en el ambiente a través del profesor se rompió brutalmente cuando el sonido de las gotas caer de las estatuas de peces que habían alrededor hacían rebotar la vida que rebosaba aquel Jardín con todos sus alumnos campando por el lugar. Wembley había llegado por fin al lugar que tanto ansiaba. Era mejor de lo que le había dicho su madre, todo era sorprendente para él, pura novedad ante sus ojos.

-Le acompañaré a su dormitorio. –dijo el profesor.

Una vez llegaron a la zona de dormitorios el profesor volvió a dirigirle la palabra, a Wembley le importaba ahora mismo lo que le dijera más bien poco, estaba entusiasmado con todo lo que le rodeaba y se consciente de dónde se encontraba era suficiente como para que le diera la peor de las noticias.

-Por ahora puede descansar. En dos horas preséntese en el aula número dos, del segundo piso. Allí le esperará el director Kramer. –dijo mientras señalaba su puerta del dormitorio y acto seguido se marchaba por donde vino.

Sus órdenes fueron un tanto confusas para el chico, puesto que no sabía nada de ese tal Kramer ni qué tenía que hacer, llevar o preparar. Entendió que los profesores del Jardín no eran alguien en quien buscar una amistad, mostraban rectitud inigualable y el no buscaba eso precisamente.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, siendo cauteloso. Al fin y al cabo no sabía qué le esperaba al otro lado. Cuando decidió dar el último empujón al pomo vio ante él un recibidor realmente acogedor, y dos puertas, en una colgaba un pequeño letrero con su nombre "Wembley Donaugh". Se adentró en su habitación, y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama como si fuera una piscina. Le vino de sopetón todo el cansancio del viaje en barco y en coche, y decidió que acostarse un rato antes de ir a ver al director sería una buena idea. No pensó en que dejó su equipaje en el recibidor y cuando estaba casi a punto de entrar en un sueño…

-¿Quién ha dejado todo esto aquí? Malditos profesores... -murmulló una chica.


End file.
